Slide
by Dog Face
Summary: Seifers' taunts torwards Selphie might not just teasing...:) A Seifer/Selphie!


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8 or any of its characters. Obviously.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
If there were any words to describe be Selphie Tilmitt, they would be.  
  
  
  
"WATCH OUT!" Zell threw his arms into the air and stepped back, arching his body away from the mass of energy. Selphie giggled as she slid past him. Zell rested his body, folding his arms.  
  
"And, exactly, what are you trying to accomplish?" Selphie grinned at him with the stupidity of a kitten.  
  
"I was sliding on socks! They just polished the floor, you know, so maybe you should take off your shoes and do it with me!" Selphies eyes lit up as she dove for Zell's feet.  
  
"No way! There is no way I will be a part of this girly-q, nah uh. Back off, c'mon Selph no games please?" Zell started dragging the little mess across the hall, her gripping at his shins, hugging them with her life. She wasn't going to let this one go, Hooooo no.  
  
"I love you, Mister Footsies! Come on out to play! Please! Oh I know you're in there! Come on!!!!" Selphie giggled as she plucked hairs off of Zell's leg. Eyes wandered over to the two but would look away as Zell shot a look of annoyance at them.  
  
"So, I've seen the two of you finally decided to pair off. How's it going Chicken-Wuss?" Zell groaned as he turned around, facing the too familiar Seifer. Seifer leaned coolly against the wall, eyebrow cocked at a height he must have practiced on for years. Selphie giggled as she looked at Seifers shoes.  
  
"Your feet are smiling at me Seifie! What do you make of that!" She plummeted to his feet but he moved swiftly back, causing her to dive through the air. She landed with awful grace on her hands.  
  
"Hehe! Look, a feather." She stood up and brushed her knees off and stood in between the two boys, at least three inches shorter then both of them. The boys looked at each other in pure disgust, turning and walking opposite ways. Selphie was left in the hallway. She looked at her feet and giggled, putting a hand to her eyes. "Where'de my shoes go? Hehehe.."  
  
Seifer slunk back in his chair. there she was, that annoying girl Selphie, the one who must have been a crack baby.. What was her deal? She was always so perky. Man, to be that high on life. Seifer snickered as he watched her skip over to one unsociable Squall. Squall ducked back a little, but knew he couldn't escape. Selphie cocked her head as she spoke to him, mainly about nothing of importance. Squall turned away from her in mid sentence, and she pounced after him.  
  
She was cute, no doubt about that, but why was to she so happy? Seifer shivered in disgust. He might have to kill himself if he ever got that happy. Or have Fuijin do it for him.  
  
Selphie sat next to beautiful, tall, noble, Quistis. Quistis was one of those girls who, not only had the beauty, but had the brains. This may be why Quistis had so few girl friends. But Selphie was there. Selphie was always there. She loved Quistis, good-natured, humble Quistis.  
  
"Hey Quissy watch this!" Selphie stood on the table, holding one leg in mid air behind her, one arm behind her stretched out and the other in front, standing on her right leg. She spewed water out of her mouth like a fountain, and Quistis giggled at Selphie. Selphie wiped her mouth as some underclassmen applauded her scene. She looked up with playful eyes at Seifer, who leaned back in his chair, watching her unammused. It was hard to spot people in the cafeteria, but there she was, looking at him all doe- eyed. She leapt off the table and skipped over to him.  
  
"What is it Messenger Girl?" He inquired, blue eyes filled with boredom. "Want to be my friend?" She asked, sitting straight up in the chair besides him. She looked at him, his body and head were pointed straight ahead. Selphie smiled even wider. "Okay Seifer you and me can be friends. Don't insist now." She giggled, chewing on her hair and humming some nonsense tune. She jiggled her foot up and down as Seifer leaned closer to the table. He put his head on the table, and muttered, "Save me.."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * Selphie looked at the book in fascination. She studied the friendly cat and the mean dog. "Wow, this mans a genius!" She murmered as she studied the sun that was smiling in the picture. She held it close to her face and smiled stupidly at it, giggling. Someone came up and slammed the book shut. Seifer stood behind her and smirked, as she looked at her picture book.  
  
"Gone back the first grade again Selphie?" He asked, sitting down across from her. A few heads peeked around the shelves to see what our beloved enemy was doing in the library. Selphies face went into Chesire Mode, as she smiled with twinkeling eyes at Seifer.  
  
"Why are you smiling?" Seifer wanted this girl to be angry, infuriated with him. But all she ever was- was happy.  
  
"Because you said my name! Heh, usually you call me Messenger girl but this time you didn't. Hey look at that guy right there why's he staring at us and whats up his ass? Oh wow check that out!""Selphie jumped up at hyper speed and ran over to the window. She looked out, and Seifer could see Rinoa and Squall arguing. She looked over at Seifer and waved him over. He brushed up against her shoulder and looked at the couple quarreling. "Yea, what about it?" He said, leaning back, all though, THIS was rather amusing.  
  
"Isn't it funny? They're like some old married couple, always arguing. Heh, datings so stupid!" "Really, you look like the kind of girl that likes to date around. You know, dick tease everyone." Seifer watched as Selphies face turned bright red. So finally, he struck a nerve.  
  
"Datings stupid Seifer, like you. I'm not about sticking my tongue down some stupid boys throat." She kicked his shin as she walked past him. He could hear her muttering, but this was to good. Pretty little Selphie Tilmitt, finally angry. Her lips were pouting out, a red flush entered her high cheek bones and her uniform bounced with her strut. He ran up to her.  
  
"Aww, Selphie, don't be so sour about this. Its just so typical of girls to date boys, always being so downright silly. Who knows, maybe one day a boy will like you. Is that why you don't date? Because boys don't like you?" Seifer asked in a way to innocent voice. Selphies eyebrows came together and she turn around and jabbed a finger into Seifers heart.  
  
"Listen to me Seifer. I just wanted to be your friend and you started pulling your evil stratedgies out on me, trying to make me cry because your so. your so..MEAN! AND I HATE YOUR FEET!" She bit her lip and flipped her hair. She strutted out, turning around at Seifer singing in a low tune, "Seifers feet are in ugly.yea, well, uglllly." She opened the door, her eyes still boring holes throw Seifer before she walked through it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Selphie was the last one out of the class room, her books had fallen all over her desk. She started to pick them up when she sensed a figure approaching her. She smiled giddily and turned around. "Heya!" She said, and then frowned some.  
  
"Oh, hey Seifer." She gathered her books into her arm and stared at the floor. "So Selphie who are you going to the dance with?" He covered his mouth, raising his eyebrows in mock innocence. "Oops, I forgot. No one asked you." He started to walk with her. She looked at him and smiled. "Silly that's okay. I don't need anyone to go with." She stopped. She looked at him a little harder. "So wheres your date?" She asked, stopping as they entered into the hallway. "I don't go to social events." He said, his steel eyes fixing over her head.  
  
"Silly Seifer. You can go with me if you want to!" She smiled and looked down, her hair bobbing with her. "You guys can come too! I'm sorry I said I hated you. Come here!" She threw her books down and hugged his feet. Seifer rolled his eyes up. "Come on Messenger Girl, Knock it off." Selphie started to nibble on his shoes. Seifer smiled, and for once, maybe a smile not out of meanness. She looked up at him with her green green eyes, she could trick anyone into anything.  
  
"If you get lucky maybe you'll see me there." He said, gruff. He turned around, his trench coat floating softly behind him, long graceful muscles moved with skill. Selphie skipped off in the other direction. "Love you Seifer!" he could hear her voice over everyone elses. A few people snickered at him.  
  
Zell munched on his hotdog, duh, what else, as he stared at the scene. 'Wow. Seifer and Selphie. That'll be the day.' He had a huge bulge forming at his mouth in the side while he chewed slowly, crumbs collecting on his shirt. He wiped them away and looked up as Seifer strode by, angry steps. Finally it was Zell's turn to smirk.  
  
"Is our bad-boy Seifer finally going soft? Find out next time, whenaggggggh- " Zell Gasped for breath as he struggled with Seifers hand on his throat. He started choking and Seifer didn't let go. "Is Zell Dincht going to Die? Find out while sensitive, soft Seifer chokes him to death." Seifer said, watching Zell's feet hang loosely.  
  
"You boys play nice now." Seifer dropped Zell as he watched the long legged blonde prodigy stride by him. Zell took in deep breaths, leaning his head on the wall. Seifer turned around to study the all to beautiful Quistis, and smirked. "Speechless." He muttered, taking off to his dorm.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Selphie looked at Seifer standing outside the ball room. He was talking to that pretty Quistis, her eyebrows arched so high. Selphie giggled. They were too cute together. She looked over at Rinoa and Squall, now smiling and holding hands, like they should be. Personally Selphie had no idea how Rinoa got him to do it, but if they were happy. Selphie did a funny little walk out to Seifer and Quistis.  
  
"Hi you guys!" she said, her small fingers waving a salutation. Quistis smiled warmly. "Selphie, you look beautiful. I'm off to the library now." Selphies eyes got sad, and she held on to Quistis's arm. "But I love you! Please Mommy don't go!" Quistis laughed.  
  
"Oh Selphie. I'll see you later." She said, walking torwards the dull, sullen, library. Seifer looked at Selphie for the first time. She was beautiful, but Selphie all dolled up wasn't quite Selphie. "So your going to be my date right?" She said winking at him. "You could pretend I'm Quistis, and Maybe if your lucky you can hold my hand!" She grabbed his arm, but he retreated.  
  
"I'm not going in there, I came to see if Quistis was here." Selphie sighed. Seifer started to walk away, but Selphie bounced in front of him like a kitten, protesting. "Okay Seifer, we don't have to be here. But your going to be my date anyways." Selphie pointed at an aquarium and her eyes lit up.  
  
"LOOK SEIFER! FISHIES!" She cried as she bent down, eyeing the little critters. "Bloop Bloop Bloop Bloop!" She mimicked them, and she pursed her lips all kissy face like. Seifer rolled his eyes. "Why are you so immature?" He groaned. She turned around, eyebrows high and eyes wide open, cheeks sucked in and still immatating fishes. "Bloop?" She asked. Then she rolled her tongue, pretending she was realeasing bubbles. She giggled at herself. "Hehe, I want to be a fishie!" She came closer to Seifer. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him the tightest hug he could have ever received from any one.  
  
"Seifer, don't you worry, we'll find a fishie for you." She grabbed his hand and he looked at her, coolly, her dumb green eyes searching his. "Selph, I don't want a fish." He let her hold his hand for a second more, then released it, and leaned against the wall of the aquarium. The Blue light hit his face, reflecting all those really fine features most people miss.  
  
"Oh Seifer. I'm going to find that heart of yours. It has to be in their some where." She said. She smiled and smacked herself in the head. "Hehe! I'm hungry!" He watched for a second as she ran down the hallways, like some dumb kid who was late to class.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Quistis pointed to the board, words coming out of her mouth. Selphie couldn't hear. She could barely see, things kept fading out.. Sleepy...  
  
Her head fell forward on the table and a large BANG! Awoke everyone. All eyes turned to her as she lifted her head up and rubbed it. "Hehe!" Selphie giggled as she rubbed her head. Quistis gave her a stern look.  
  
"Please, Selphie, wherever you get all your energy find it in your heart to get some now." Quistis turned around and continued. She sheepishly rubbed her head and looked down at her books. She held her head up with her hand and looked over at Zell. He shrugged, and went back to the lesson. Selphie scanned the room, all the boys paying attention to the instructor, the girls fiddeling with their makeup or maybe taking notes. Selphie looked behind her and saw Seifer, staring straight at her. She giggled and waved her fingers at him. Seifers monotone cold face, lightened up and he leaned forward.  
  
"So Selphie, did you find any boys to dick tease yet?" Selphie stuck her tongue out of her mouth. "Can't hear you Seifer, whats that, you want to get into Quistis's pants!" She said loud enough for the class to hear before she marched out, throwing a, 'I'm-so-sorry' look at Quistis before slamming the door shut. She heard Seifers voice throw some cocky come back to her and the whole classroom erupted in laughter. She threw her books down once she entered her dorm room. "I HATE BOYS!" She screamed as she looked at a pamphlet she received in the mail "Oooo fishies...."  
  
Selphie stood alone in the lunch line, humming some old forsaken tune when Seifer walked up behind her. She started to walk away but he caught her by the arm, and pulled her back. She grimaced. "Selphie, I just wanted to let you know." He trailed off, looking down. Selphie smiled. "I found a pamphlet so I kept it for you!" Her grin grew by the second as she gave him the pamphlet of fishies. "Bloop! Bloop! Bloop!" She said, puckering her lips. He ducked forward and kissed her smack on the lips, and she fell backwards a little. He straightened up, and looked at her. Then he smiled. "Thanks, so I'm going to go find some fishies now." He strolled off, leaving a surprised Selphie standing in a lunchline, holding onto the railing that seperated the line. She giggled out loud and closed her eyes, a smile creeping over her lips. "Silly Seifer!" 


End file.
